Jinja's Monsuno
by JinxGirl25
Summary: This is Jinja's Monsuno, in which Jinja has to bond with her tribes first Monsuno. Her Monsuno will be a challenge for her, but with help from Dax and his Monsuno...well you can see what happens.
1. Jumping Dax

"Why aren't we just using our monsuno's?" Jinja asked.

The group had walked for a while in the hot desert and they where getting tired.

"We can't use them cause that town Untillon's near by and we can't let them see us use them." Chase said.

"And," Bren started, "there's a huge cliff right next to it. If our mnsuno doesnt see it while running at the speed of 40 miles an hour, we most likely wont make it." Bren said.

"Wow Bren, way to look on the bright side." Jinja said bluntly.

"What?" Bren said.

"Also, using monsuno's would have Soldier Lady here in no time." Dax said.

"OK, OK I get it." Jinja said.

"I see it." Beyal said.

"See what?" Jinja and Bren said in union.

"It's the Great Cliff of Untillon." He said pointing to the edge of the ground.

Team Core Tech walked carefully over to the edge of it and looked down.

"Wow." Bren said, his voice echoing down the cliff. "You know this thing is supposed to be like 2,000 feet down. Arent you glad we aren't using Monsuno's?" He asked Jinja. Jinja stopped and glared at him.

"Your sayin this thing is 1,000 feet down, right?" Dax asked, kicking a small rock down.

"Yup." Bren answered.

"And if you where to jump down, you wouldn't make it, right?"

"Most likely." Bren answered, giving Dax a funny look. Dax backed away from the cliff and started looking through his bag.

"How are we going to get down there?" Chase asked.

You could almost see the town from where Team Core Tech was standing. It was a smaller town, and was moved away from the cliff in case of avalanche.

Just then they heard Dax running, and they turned around to see Dax heading straight to the edge of the cliff! He smiled at them and then jumped off.

Team Core Tech was frozen in shock.


	2. Blast of Blue Light

Team Core Tech was frozen in shock.

"Wow, umm, that was sudden." Bren said.

Jinja and Chase gave him a look then looked over the edge.

"Dax?!" Jinja yelled.

They looked down but didn't see anything.

"Well he couldn't have hit the bottom all ready." Bren said scratching his head and still looking for Dax.

Jinja glared at him.

"What? It's a fact." Bren said.

"Oi! Get down here already!" They heard Dax yell.

"Dax?" Jinja, Bren, Beyal, and Chase said in union.

They saw Dax walk out onto a small edge about 100 feet down. He had come from a small cave that was on the side of the cliff.

"Are you coming down or what?!" He yelled up to them.

"How did you...?" Beyal asked, but stopped when he noticed a rope that was tied to a tree. Dax had used it to slide down.

"Dax!" Jinja yelled angrily at him.

"How did we not see that?" Bren asked pointing to the rope.

"Come on already!" Dax said as he walked into the cave.

"I do not think going down there is safe." Beyal said.

"I'm sure it's safe." Chase said, "I mean if Dax jumped off with it, I'm sure it can hold us." Chase grabbed the rope and started to lower himself down. Bren followed after tugging the rope to make sure it was secure.

"It's alright Beyal," Jinja said, noticing Beyal looking uneasy at the rope. She grabbed the rope and climbed down with ease. Beyal held the rope and carefully lowered himself down.

Now they had all reached the bottom. The cave was brightly light, and had a 12 foot high ceiling. It went pretty far back, and it looked like it had other tunnels leading further down into the mountain.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Bren said.

"Wait," Jinja said, "How did you know this was here?" Jinja asked Dax. Dax was leaning up against a wall and was watching their reactions.

"Oh, I've been here before." He said.

"It is rather nice." Beyal said. He sat down and watched the sun setting.

"Hey, I'm gonna check out where these tunnels go." Bren said. He grabbed a flashlight and wandered down a tunnel.

"Uh, nothing lives down there right?" Chase asked Dax.

"Eh, shouldn't be." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But I guess there's only one way to find out." He said with a sly grin. He walked down the same tunnel Bren had gone down.

"We all know what going to happen, right?" Jinja asked.

"Three, two, one." Chase counted down, and just as he hit one, they all heard Bren shriek in terror. Soon after, they heard Dax laughing.

"Dax! Why did you do that!" Bren shouted. Dax was still laughing.

"Hey, glasses, what was that?" Dax said. "Gimmy your flashlight." Dax suddenly sounded very interested.

"Hey! Give it back!" They heard Bren yell.

"Move! I think I see somethin." He said.

"Hey, look at this!" Bren said.

"Oi, give it back!" Dax yelled.

"No way, I had it first." At this Chase and Jinja walked over to the tunnel and looked in but all they could see was black.

"Give it back or I'll..." Dax was cut off by a clang.

A big blast of blue light came from the tunnel, and a Monsuno came charging out right at Chase and Jinja!


	3. Old Stories

A giant blue monsuno was heading right towards them! They where frozen in shock, and just in time Beyal pushed them out of the way. Jinja, Chase, and Beyal where laying in a heap on the cave ground.

The monsuno jumped off the cliff and slid down the side of it, landing unharmed. Dax and Bren came running out of the tunnel.

"What was that?!" Jinja shrieked at Dax.

"Why are you askin me? He's the one who launched it." Dax pointed at Bren.

Bren was panting, and leaning up against the wall. "I didn't mean to, you pushed me!" Bren yelled back at him.

"OK, guys," Chase said, "Where's the core? We need to return it before it goes into that town."

Bren handed it over to Chase. Beyal had just stood up, after helping Jinja up, and noticed markings on the Core.

"Chase," He said, "Let me see that." Chase looked confused, but handed the core over to Beyal.

"This is not just any core," Beyal said looking exited.

"Well don't leave us hangin." Dax said, not looking very interested.

"This is the first Monsuno's made in Jinja's Tribe." He looked over and smiled at Jinja.

"How do you know it's from my, uh, Tribe?" She asked Beyal.

"It has your marking on it." Beyal said. He handed it over to Jinja. Jinja took it and looked it over.

"Wow, this Core looks amazing. All that detail on the marking's." She said.

"Yeah, that's great an all," Chase said, "but we still have a monsuno to catch."

"I don't see why it would run away." Bren said, looking out of the cave.

"It was you." Beyal said. "Only the owner may launch it, or it will not respond to anyone at all." Beyal said.

"Not even Jinja?" Bren asked.

"He said,"Anyone at all," What do you think?" Dax asked him. Bren glared at him.

"But it must be Jinja who returns it to its core." Beyal said.

"Why?" Jinja asked looking over at Beyal.

"If not returned by its proper owner, it will turn black and will no longer be a Monsuno." He said, looking very serious.

"So only I can stop it?"

"Yes." Beyal said.

"Well, that sums it up." Bren said, "You have to go battle a Monsuno, and we get to stay here. Have fun!" He sat back and leaned agianst the wall.

"Wait, we can't stay here." Chase said looking at Bren.

"We must not help her." Beyal looked over at Chase. "If it is you who returns it to its core then you will be responsable for its death."

"And you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" Dax looked at Chase smiling. He obviously found the whole situation very amusing.

"Don't worry Chase," Jinja said, "I can handle that monsuno. It didn't look that big anyway, it'll be easy."

Chase looked almost convinced.

"I guess, but be carefull." He said.

"Alright, have fun now." Bren said. He had laid all the way down and closed his eyes. He waved lightly at Jinja, then put his hand down.

"Here, use Air Switch to get down." Dax said. "Air Switch, Launch!" He launched Air Switch. "Here, you can use him." He handed Air Switches core over to Jinja.

"Oh, thanks Dax." She said, as she took the core and got on the Monsuno.


	4. A Tunnel Fun

Groups POV

A large screech echoed off the walls as Air Switch dived down.

Bren jumped up ,getting ready to talk to chase, and noticed Dax heading to the entrance of the cave.

"Dax, what are you doing?" Bren interrogated Dax.

Dax looked over said passively,"Cool it Glasses, I'm jus making sure she doesn't fall off on the way down. He likes to dive rough."

Bren glared at him, but turned around and smiled at Chase. "Hey Chase!" He yelled at Chase.

"I'm right here B." Chase said. He had been walking back into the tunnel the monsuno was found in.

"Hey I know! We should look in the tunnels for our core's." Bren said. Beyal looked at him interested. "You said it was from Jinja's Tribe, and that means that we have Monsuno's like that to, right?" He asked Beyal.

"Yes, that is true. I do not see them being in the same place, but it is worth trying." Beyal stood at the entrance of the tunnels. "I wish to enter this one." He pointed to the one all the way to the left.

"Ok," Chase said,"I guess Bren and I will go down this one." Chase pointed to the middle tunnel.

"Come on, I want to find mine!" Bren said. He ran down the tunnel, then ran straight back out."OK, I forgot the flash lights." he said. He ran over to his backpack and pulled out three more flashlights. He threw one towards Beyal, who looked up just in time to catch it. He looked throughly shocked that Bren had thrown something at him.

"Oh, sorry Beyal, I should have warned you. Come on Chase!" He shoved Chase's flashlight at him as he ran into the tunnel.

Chase smiled at Beyal and followed Bren. Beyal looked into the eerie pitch black tunnel. Echoing drips sounded from deep inside it. Beyal timidly put walked in.

JInja's POV

Jinja was falling down the cliff tightly gripping Air Switch.

"Slow down!" she yelled, the wind almost blocking out her voice. Air Switch screeched and landed roughly.

"What is it with you and Dax jumping off cliffs?!" She said holding out his core. She leapt off his back and returned him.

"Now time to deal with you." She said. She looked at the horizone and saw the wild monsuno still running.


	5. Cliff Hangers

Beyal's POV

Beyal was walking down the dark tunnel. His foot steps echoed off the walls, and the only other sound was the steady dripping of water. The only light was the flashlight that was just barely penetrating the darkness.

"Ahh!"Suddenly Beyal tripped over a rock. The flashlight bounced out of his hand and rolled away. It gave a few feeble flickers, then shut off. But not before we see Beyal's terrified face!

Chase and Bren's POV

Chase and Bren where wandering down their dry dirt cave. It was dark, but not as dark as Beyal's. Chase was searching along the right side of the cave, and Bren was looking along the left.

"I hope we find one." Bren said hopefully.

"You heard what Beyal said," Chase said, looking over at Bren, "It's not very likely that they would be in the same place."

"But they could be." Bren said. He looked up at the ceiling.

" Bren watch where your going, you might trip."

"No I wont." Bren said smiling.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Bren smiled bigger, and turned around. He was now walking backwards while looking at the ceiling.

"Bren," Chase said in warning tone, "Is that the best you've got?!" He joked. Chase turned around, looked up at the ceiling, and started to skip.

Bren laughed, and started to skip faster. "I'm going way faster than you!" Bren said.

"Oh yeah?!" Chase said. He started to run backwards, Bren mimicking him. Bren was now in the lead, running as fast as he could.

"Yeah!" Bren said. He was now going at and uncontrollable pace. Chase picked up the speed. They where now neck in neck.

They both looked over at each other, grinning crazily. Then all of a sudden, the ground seemed to vanish beneath them. They where falling hopelessly through the air!

Jinja's POV

"Charger, Launch!" Charger was now out of his core. Jinja had been running for a while and had finally realized that she couldn't catch that Monsuno on foot, and decided she needed Charger.

"Charger, I need you to give me a ride. We need to catch up to the Monsuno before it reaches that town." She pointed to the Monsuno. It was almost at the town.

She got on top of Charger and they rode after the Monsuno.

"Oh no," Jinja said, "I think where to late!"

The Monsuno had reached the town.


	6. TNT

Chase and Bren's POV

Chase and Bren where falling hopelessly through the air!

"Ahh!" They yelled. Suddenly they both landed painfully on their backs.

"Can't breath!" Bren sat up gasping for air.

"Oww, that really hurt." Chase said. He stood up and looked around. They had landed in a small circle pit, that was very deep.

"How are we going to get out?" Bren asked. He picked up their flashlight that they had dropped and gave Chase his.

Jinja's POV

"Oh no," Jinja said, "I think where to late."

The Monsuno had reached the town! It was raging towards it, ready to strike the first building wich was unfortunately a house.

Jinja' looked on as it got ready to strike. Just before it hit, something made it stop. Then, from around the house, came Boost! Jinja had never felt more relieved. Dax stepped out from behind Boost. He had Boost put a force field around the house.

The force feild was making the Monsuno turn around and head away from the town. It looked raging mad at Boost, and Jinja knew this was her moment to act.

"Charger, Mega Ram!"

Charger threw up his horns and took off towards the Monsuno. The Monsuno, hearing Jinja's command at Charger, turned it attention from Boost. With a blink of an eye, it let out a burst of light and sent Charger back to his core.

"What?!" Jinja said flabbergasted. The Monsuno snorted in victory, then took off running away from the town.

Dax was now walking towards Jinja, with a smile on his face. "So Princess, how the new Monsuno thing going?" He asked her.

Jinja glared at him. "You could have just killed my Monsuno! You heard what Beyal said, if you had returned it, it would have died!"

"Cool it Princess." Dax said calmly, "I was jus helpin save this lit'le town here." He looked over at the house he just saved.

"Hmph, well obviously my plan didn't work. I can't use Charger for a while now." Jinja looked down at her Chargers core.

"Well, if you can't use Monsuno to take it down, why not use a lit'le TNT?" Dax said smoothly.

Jinja looked at him. "You say that like we have a bucket full with us."

Dax smiled at her.

"Please don't tell me you actually have a bucket TNT with you." Jinja said rubbing her head.

"I wouldn't jus carry around a bucket of TNT." Dax, as if it was obvious. Jinja roled her eyes. "I know a guy in town here, and he sells it."

"Wow, somehow thats not suprising." She said, "But how am I supposed to stop it from comming back here? I'm out of Monsuno."

"Jus use Boost here." Dax handed Boost's core over to Jinja. "I'll be backwith the TNT." Dax took off running ito the town.


	7. British and Australian

Chase and Bren's POV

All you see is Bren's back. He's sitting near the walls of the pit with his flashlight light low. Bren inhaled, the exhaled loudly. Suddenly he turned around!

"BOOOOOO!" He yelled into to Chase's face, as he pulled on the most ugly look he could.

"See, that's where you go wrong." Chase said. "You shouldn't do the classical "Boo", you should try something more original. Like this...BLABERYOBLBLOOGLE!" Chase yelled as he shone the flashlight into his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bren shouted, scooting away in terror.

Beyal's POV

Beyal was sitting on a high rock, with an odd glow of blue around him. After his flashlight had gone out, blue crystal had lit up the cave! There was a beautiful water stream running down the sides of the wall. Beyal had found the perfect spot to meditate in the beautiful cave.

Jinja's POV

Jinja was staring at Boost with a slightly bored expression. Boost stared back equally bored.

"Wait, what does Dax say to get you to do your force field thing?" Jinja asked Boost. Boost stared in return.

"I mean, I rarely ever hear him tell you to do stuff like that. Well of course I hear him say stuff like "Boost, freaky light show thing!" Jinja imitated him in a British accent.

Boost put up his force field, then put it back down.

"See, I didn't tell you to do that." Jinja said. "You and Dax act so alike. He's always going around just doing what he wants. "Glasses, do this. Come on, Princess. Hey Monkfish! Litl'le Sono!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a British accent, not Australian." Came that all so familiar Australian accent from behind Jinja.

Jinja jumped and turned around. "How long where you standing there?" She asked, blushing furiously.

"However long you think, Princess. Here," He said handing her something, "This is a detonator. Now don't set it off untill I give you the signal, I still have to set up the TNT. Give me Air Switch." He added suddenly. Jinja handed over the core.

"Air Switch Launch!" Dax launched out Air Switch and handed the core over to Jinja, just as Boost returned.

Use him to lure that Monsuno over to that rock over there in exactly three minuets." Dax walked away leaving Jinja to decipher the instructions he just gave her. Still being embarrassed, she didn't argue.


	8. Anticipation

Chase and Bren's POV

Chase and Bren where sitting face to face. Not a muscle was moved. A perfectly sill moment. Then suddenly..!

"You blinked!" Bren shouted, pointing at Chases face.

"Did not!" Chase yelled back, "See, now you just blinked. I win."

"You do not! You blinked first!" Bren shouted back.

"I did not!" Chase shouted right back.

"Did to!"

Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I know how we can settle this, man to man." Bren pulled on a grim face.

"How?" Chase asked looking interested.

Bren reached behind him and pulled out... a stick. "Tick...Tack...Toe."

"Oh, your on."

Jinja's POV

Jinja was looking at the Monsuno. It was charging towards the town once more.

"Ok Air Switch, you think its been 3 minuets yet?"She asked him. Air Switch screeched.

"All right, Air Switch, Sonic Screech!" She yelled.

Charger looked at her blankly.

"I said Sonic Screech." She said looking irritated.

"You are so stubborn." She said, and she put on Dax's accent, "Air Switch, Sonic Screech!" She yelled.

Air Switch screeched, then headed out to the raging Monsuno.

"That was ridiculous." She muttered under her breath.

Air Switch flew over and grabbed the Monsuno's attention by shooting in front of the Monsuno. Frightened, the Monsuno turned left, right towards the rock.

"Dax, he's coming!" SHe yelled. The detonator was in her hand, ready to be fired. "Dax!" She yelled again, when no replie came. The Monsuno was almost there.

Dax jumped out from behind the rock. "Now!" He shouted.

Jinja hesitated. The Monsuno was in the right position, but Dax was in the way. If she fired now, Dax would get hurt.

"Princess, fire!" Dax shouted. The Monsuno was moving out of range. Jinja closed her eyes, turned around, and hit the button.

Beyal's POV

Beyal was still sitting on his rock, softly humming his gibberish words


	9. Unlucky

Chase and Bren's POV

Chase was sitting with the end of the stick in his mouth. The game was getting tense. He lowered the stick, then raised it again. Bren was looking shifty. Then Chase smiled and put down his x.

"Ha, I win." He said.

"Sixteen out of thirty." Bren said stubbornly.

"Fine." Chase said, and he cleared their dirt bored.

Beyal's POV

Beyal was sitting on his rock, peacefully looking at the beautiful sight. He smiled and slowly got off his rock. As he was preparing to leave the grand cave, he noticed the it went further back.

"Well, I could only take a peek." He said, deciding whether of not to stay in the cave or check on Chase and Bren. "I suppose I should let them know I am fine. I have been down here a while."

He turned away from the beautiful cave and started to walk out. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around. "On the other hand, I will only take a minuet." He said, his inner teenager beginning to shine.

He walked further into the tunnel, and spotted along the walls, a carving of Jinja's Monsuno. Beyal gently touched the engravings. It showed the Monsuno heading for a small house, and a girl standing next to what looked like Charger. THe next showed Dax and his Monsuno. Beyal gasped, thinking that Dax might have returned the Monsuno by accident. But as he read on he realized their plan. He saw Dax hand something to Jinja, then a big explosion right next to the Monsuno.

Jinja and Dax's POV

Jinja hit the button. She felt the explosion, and knew that Air Switch had been returned. She only hopped that her Monsuno had been returned to. She turned around hoping to see her Monsuno returning and Dax waving at her, but that was just to easy.

The Monsuno was Charging right at her! Jinja knew she couldn't pull out Charger so early. She reached down, seeing if she could get Boost to launch for her, but Boost's core was gone.

"Dax is going to kill me!" Was her first though, then "If he's OK." She was out of luck. All of her core's where out, and she had nothing else.


	10. The End

"Wait." She thought, "Beyal said we all share a bonding with our Monsuno's. I just need to show it that I'm its controller."

Jinja sat down, and held the core in her hand's. The Monsuno was almost at her when it started glowing. It stopped, just in time. Jinja opened her eyes and they where glowing blue, the same color as the Monsuno. They had bonded.

She stood up, ready to return the Monsuno to its core, when BAM! The Monsuno was enveloped by a blue light that had come from next to the rock. The Monsuno was returned to its core by the force of the hit. Jinja turned around and saw Dax and Boost, standing side by side next to the rock.

"Dax, your.." She sounded happy to see him, but then realized that it had been Dax who had hit her Monsuno, "You're an idiot! You could have hit me! What where you thinking! I was bonding with it, I had it under control!" She blurted out furiously.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ha said sarcastically, "I had Boost put a force field around me while you hit the detonator."

"Wait, how did you get Boost from me anyway? I don't remember giving him to you." She interrogated.

"Oh that's a good one Princess." He started, "This one time I was in an alley, and I met this pickpocket. I said I'd report him unless he showed me, and well, there you have it. Of course I couldn't have reported him anyway, the police where lookin for me round there, but oh well, win win." He said cheerfully. He started to walk off.

"You comin Princess?" He asked. Jinja was standing in the same spot, trying to decide what she should feel at the moment. Should she feel mad or happy that Dax was ok.

"Don't do that again." She said.

"Wich one, pick your pocket, or die?" He asked smiling at her.

"Either!" SHe shouted at him, stomping her foot.

"That would be pronounced, either." He said, dragging out the e.

Jinja looked like she was going to retort, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dax asked.

Jinja inhaled, getting ready for what she was going to say. "Thanks." She muttered out.

"Sorry, what?" Dax said.

"Thanks." She said a little louder.

"I didn't catch that, what?" He said leaning in.

"Thanks." She said again.

"One more time." He leaned in really close.

"Geese Dax, thank you!" She yelled.

"Well, you welcome Princess." He turned around."Boost, return, Air Switch, Launch!"

"What did you launch out Air Switch for?" Jinja asked.

"I'm gona show you the real way to ride Air Switch." He said. He hopped on Air Switch and stuck out his hand to Jinja. Jinja smiled and took it.

Beyal's POV

Beyal had left the cave after reading the rest, and was now looking for Chase and Bren. He wandered down the tunnel, and found Chase and Bren staring at each other.

"Why are you meditating in that hole?" Beyal asked them innocently.

"Oh Beyal!" Bren jumped up and ran to the side, reaching for Beyal.

"Ha, I win!" CHase shouted. He stood up and Beyal helped him and Bren out of the cave. They came out of it just in time to see Jinja and Dax land on Air Switch.

"So did you get the Monsuno?" Chase asked.

"Yup." Jinja said.

"What have you named it?" Beyal asked.

"I'll name it, Bluey."

"It does look like a Bluey." Dax said.

"Wait, whats a Bluey?" Jinja asked.

The End


End file.
